Another Cinderella Story
by shinoh
Summary: This is a (very) short one-shot story that I wrote for Halloween.


AU. One-shot. Dark.

Disclaimer : I own nothing, but I would like to own Marshall Lee if I could.

* * *

Once upon a time in a far away land, lived a lovely young woman named Fionna. Fionna is a young girl that lived with her evil stepsister..

"Fionna! Where's my food!?" A shout from inside a house at the suburbs can be heard. "That little-! Where did she run off to?"

Meanwhile at the roof of that house, sat a girl that caused a ruckus in the morning. The usual commotion snapped her from her daydream. She was daydreaming about the event last night.

xxx

Last night, she was at a royal ball that held in the palace. Everything was sparkly and shiny and pretty and stuffs. The King of the palace, Marshall Lee, even asked her for a dance and of course Fionna agreed to his invitation.

When they were dancing elegantly, the King whispered..

"I've always dreamed of a girl like you."

It was almost like a dream come true for Fionna whose was treated like a slave in her own house. She could smell a pleasing and soothing smell from The King. He moved her hair gently with his breath.

This is so excellent! I wish I could keep dancing with him for the rest of the time.

Sadly Fionna's thought didn't come true..

xxx

A few hours before the ball..

While walking home from the market, Fionna overhears a conversation between two women.

"Poor King, he must be lonely since the last queen died suddenly on their honeymoon."

"I heard that a ball will be held tonight to find another suitor for him. All the eligible young ladies in the Land of Ooo are invited to attend."

"I wish that I'm still single so that I could come to the palace and make the King fall head-over-heels in love with me!"

"You wish! Even if you're still young and single, you won't be allowed to come. Only members of the nobility are allowed inside the palace."

Fionna walked away disheartened, as she knew that there's no chance for her to attend the ball since. She realized that the King live in a completely different world from her. He's a king and she's just her cruel family's slave-girl.

She imagined what it would like if she becomes the next queen. Dancing all the night with the King in a pretty dress with sparkly chandeliers. The more she imagined it, the more she started to drool..

"My, my, what an intense feeling of desire that it compelled me to show myself." Said a old woman with an all black outfit that suddenly appeared in front of Fionna.

"Who are you?!" asked Fionna.

The mysterious old woman giggled and answered, "I'm Lady of Da- Umm, I mean a witch."

Fionna stared at her disbelievingly, trying to process the answer.

"You must be one of the scammers who pretend to use magic to steal people's money, right?" Fionna accused.

"Well, no. I really am a witch, and my heart is moved by the desire that I felt from you and those oh-so-adorable looks of yours, so I've decided to grant this wish of yours.

"Yeah right, even though I believe in you, but still.. It's too late. I'm out of time.." Fionna lowered her eyes. She knew that it's not like she was going to make it to the ball on time, even though maybe the suspicious witch really could turn her into a noble or something.

"Then, let me show you what I can really do!"

The witch chanted some weird spells and after that Fionna's blue t-shirt and denim skirt turned into a white princessy dress. Her Mary Jane shoes also turned into glass pumps.

Fionna amused with the sudden change, she wide smile crept in her lips but soon after that she frowned deeply.

"I'm still not gonna make it. The ball has already started by now. I'll never have enough time to-"

Before Fionna able to finish her sentence, the witch interrupted. "Turn around."

Fionna turned around and saw a weird gothic looking carriage with two creepy horses pulling it. Without wasting anymore of her time, Fionna quickly got into the carriage and said..

"To the palace, quick!"

"Not so fast, darling." Suddenly the witch peeked inside the carriage with a devilish grin. "The spell will break at the stroke of midnight and you'll return to normal. Remember that."

After saying those things, the witch vanished and the carriage started to move.

xxx

I wish I could keep dancing with him for the rest of the time.

Speaking of time, Fionna realized that it would be midnight soon and the spell was going to break.

"Will you come with me to the king's royal chamber?" Proposed the King out of the blue.

Fionna would really like to, but.. If only she got extra time.. The last thing she wanted was to turn back into her usual self right in front of the King. Anything but that..

She freed herself from the King's embrace and ran away. One of her glass pumps slipped off from her foot in her haste. She turned to get it, but the King's guards were already near so she decided to let it be and keep running away.

xxx

"There you are, little brat! Get down and go back to the kitchen! Make me something to eat, I'm so hungry that I can eat a whole candy kingdom!" Yelled Cake, Fionna's stepsister, angrily.

"Yes indeed, please come down from there." Said a voice from an old unknown man.

"Who are you?" asked Cake.

"I am King Marshall's henchman. His highness is desperately searching for the young woman whom he danced with at the ball last night." Answered the old man.

Fionna came down from the roof as the old man said and listened carefully to what the henchman said.

"While exiting the palace, she left upon the stairs a shoe, which I brought with me." The old henchman took out a glass pump from his bag. "And if it happens that a woman whose foot fits this shoe is, therefore, the woman that his highness look for."

"Oh my, it happens that I danced with the King last night." Cake lied.

The henchman came near to Cake and squat down. He tried to fit Cake's small feet into the shoe, which obviously didn't fit. Fionna quickly extended her leg to the henchman.

And.. The shoe's fit to Fionna's leg perfectly. The henchman smiled and said, "You are the maiden that we've been looking for! Let's hurry to the palace at once!"

xxx

And so Fionna would never have to worry about the clock striking midnight and she lived happily ever after with King Marshall. Or not..

Ding dong.

The clock's bell started ringing to show that it was almost midnight when Fionna closed her eyes, waiting for the King's pair of lips touched hers. But what she was waiting for never came.

Marshall Lee's skin turned into a pale blue-grayish color, his ear became pointy and his fangs became sharper. Instead of aiming for the lips, he aimed for Fionna's neck and bit it. Fionna screamed and tried to fight back, but she failed. Marshall's power was too strong to be opposed from to begin with and moreover she was losing her power due to the lack of blood.

Fionna finally gave up and Marshall didn't waste any time to suck her blood until the last drop.

"Anyone would be hungry too, if last night's dinner ran away from you." Said Marshall Lee the Vampire King to no one.

"You should save some for me, darling." The witch or rather, the Lady of Darkness appeared suddenly out of nowhere. "I'm the one who sent her here."

"That is what you get for eating my fries, mom!" replied Marshall.

"What a spoiled little boy you are. Don't forget to brush your teeth before you go to bed."

Marshall really was annoyed by his mom's words. "Tsch. I'm not your little boy anymore, I'm already 1000 years old!"

"Whatever, son. Now, go to bed and wait for the next dinner party.."

* * *

Happy (early) Halloween!

This story was written for Halloween so I thought that it should be a little bit depressing and dark. The story was inspired by some random one-shot manga that I read last year and the famous fairy tale, Cinderella. Hope you guys like this story even though it's a tragic depressing story and has a kind of bad ending? It's fitting for the Halloween mood afterall.

Please press the 'Review' button down there after you finished reading~


End file.
